Darkness
by That one Mudkip
Summary: "I thought I could have my own body. I thought I could be my own person. This... This isn't the same! Were my thoughts just silly dreams? But why?" Dark Crystal, only known as a copy of Crystal, only known as her dark side. Who said she ever asked for this? Who said she wanted this?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. Did not expect me to write this. I was just on a Pokemon movie marathon and I was just watching the first one (Mewtwo Strikes Back) and the beginning of the movie really inspired me to write this. This is written in Dark Crystal's POV and takes place during Chapter 9 of Reliving the Game: The Labyrinth of Fourth-Wall Breaking. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

_Where... Am I? _I open my eyes, only to see nothing but darkness. I didn't have a body, I didn't have any emotions, I was just part of the darkness itself. _I can feel someone else with me... But who? _I could see a light, but something was blocking me from reaching it. I heard screams, and footsteps rushing towards me. _Those voices... They're outside. Where I must be. _I ran towards the light, not caring that I might be blocked from it, the other figure next to me running along with me. _Perhaps if I get out of here, I can have my own body. I can live. I don't have to be stuck here. _A foot broke a hole through the barrier, letting me jump out. _Freedom! _I landed on my feet swiftly, the other person standing next to me. Finally. I had my own body.

Wrong.

A flaming blue ball floated next to us. "Let's get right to introductions. This here is Dark Pit, and this is Dark Crystal." _What? **Dark **Crystal? Then... Then... Who's the original Crystal? I thought I could have my own body. I thought I could be my own person. This... This isn't the same! Were my thoughts just silly dreams? But why? _

I couldn't take it. I punched the blue ball in the face. "I don't take orders from you," I growled. _I am my own person! I am not created to serve you! I am not the end result of some sort of your silly experiment! You may have created me, but you cannot enslave me!_

"You FOOLS!" She screeched. "You were created to serve ME! Your opponents are over THERE!"

"You're a boss, Pandora, but you're not OUR boss," Dark Pit snapped. _Our? Why does he say our? Doesn't he believe we should be our own person? _Four winged people defeated the flaming blue ball, Pandora, only for Dark Pit to scoff at them. I then saw one of the winged people, looking just like me, only dressed differently. _Her. She's the one I'm a copy of. _I dashed up to her and socked her in the face.

"Ow!" She yelped. "Not what the heck was that for!"

"That's for ripping off our looks." _Even I refer to myself as our. Why?_

"But we're the originals!" The two "originals" complained. I narrowed my eyes at my counterpart. _They care nothing for me. I'm just a copy. Nothing but Crystal's shadow. Her dark side. This cannot be my destiny! But in order for that to happen...__  
_

_Crystal must be gone._

_And I will make sure of that._

**I think I'll make one or two more chapters, the next taking place during Chapter 10 of Reliving the Game, Rebel Copies. If you haven't watched the Pokemon movie (in that case you have disappointed me), check it out. Then you can see how it relates to this. It's on YouTube for your convenience. Anyways, see ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

I flew alongside Dark Pit, only because he knew where Pit was. And where he was, Crystal would be there as well. Slowly, I was regaining Crystal's memories, and although I didn't have them all, I knew enough. Poor her, leading such a sad life. We flew amongst the evening sky, until Dark Pit pointed into the distance and yelled "There!" Pit, Crystal, and the other two Angels flew out into the sky, Dark Pit immediately clashing into Pit. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He just wanted to prove he was the original by showing brute force to eliminate Pit, but I, on the other hand, already knew I was just a copy. Not the original. I just wanted to be my own person. I tackled Crystal from behind, her barely dodging it.

"Miss me, Cryssie?" I asked smugly, using a nickname she deeply despised. Her eye twitched a little, but she said nothing. The two Pits fought against each other, each arguing about who was the true original, while I just taunted Crystal.

"Oh, Cryssie," I laughed after a little while. "I bet if I didn't say anything, you'd call Joshie and Punster over to defeat me." Her eyes widened.

"But- You- Why- No- That's-" She argued, failing to get any words out. I snickered quietly. She can't deny the hard truth, can she? After a while, all this crowded fighting was starting to bore me.

"Well, gotta fly," I responded. "Catch me by yourself- That is, if you can!" And with that, I laughed and flew off. This oughta be interesting...

* * *

"Sup," I greeted coolly, sitting on top of a ruined tower, legs crossed as Crystal ran into the area.

"You're going down, Dark Crystal!" She twisted her hat around, so it was facing backwards. I laughed, mocking fear.

"Oh my, I'm so scared of you!" I snickered, flapping my wings and flying off. "You just turned your hat! This just got real!"

"The fact that I'm taking you down is all that matters, not my hat!" She spat, following me and launching a shot at me. I ducked and dodged with ease. "And I don't need anybody's help with this!"

"Hah! Good luck with that!" I taunted. I only needed to distract her in order to strike her down. "You couldn't even stand up to your little 'boyfriend'! Tell me, what was his name again? Oh right-"

"Don't you dare even mention him!" Crystal interrupted. "Don't you dare even act like you know him! You act like what he did was nothing! You act like you KNOW what he's done!" Poor Cryssie. She didn't understand, did she? I flew in closer to her, our noses barely touching.

"Oh, but I do, Cryssie," I said softly. "I'm the same as you." _Only greater. _"Meaning, same memories. Not just looks." She halted to a stop, then let out a cry of fury and struck me in the stomach with her staff.

"Agh!" I yelled. Pain exploded throughout my body as I crashed to the ground. She landed in front of me, lifting me up by the cuff of my shirt.

"You're going down, you know that?" She hissed, voice seething with anger. "Unless you hold your tongue and leave me be..." She dropped my shirt and placed her staff under my chin. "You're dead." My eye's widened. Oh dear.

"I-I..." A small smirk grew on my face.

"No."

"What?!" I laughed evilly. Did she honestly think I'd give up that easily?! I shot her in the stomach and tackled her to the ground.

"Copy or not, I'm not easily toyed by my emotions!" I replied. "Unlike you!" I punched her dead in the face, digging my knee into her stomach.

"Shame. I thought you'd be as strong as me," I said simply, wrapping a hand around Crystal's neck. "I guess not. I think you've been talking too much all this time, and I think It's my turn to have a word." I slammed her head against the stone ground, blood beginning to trickle down her face. Crystal shut her eyes tightly, tears beginning to spring up in her eyes. I smirked even more.

"Aw, is widdle Cwissie gonna cwy?" I taunted in a baby voice. I snickered again. "I was right. You aren't as strong as me. Then again, I am the stronger side of you. Tougher. Darker. More..." I leaned in and whispered in Crystal's ear- _"Malevolent." _Crystal winced at the word, causing my smirk to grow even wider. Now to finish her off, to prove I am the greater one.

"Looks like I brought back some bad memories. Don't worry, after this, you won't be able to remember anything. So, any last words?" I asked and placed my green Optical Blade, a sword made out of green Greek fire, under Crystal's chin, radiating so much heat that Crystal started to sweat. The sweat mixed in with the pool of blood that surrounded her head. She struggled to breathe, and was trying desperately not to cry.

"I-If I Die... You die... Too..." She whispered hoarsely. I just rolled my eyes I'm disbelief.

"Oh please, you're just trying to get my mercy," I scoffed. It wasn't working.

"I'm close to dying... Can't you feel yourself faint as well...?" She asked, struggling to get the words out. I didn't want to admit it, but I did feel a bit weaker, my strength fading. Perhaps she was right. I huffed and withdrew my blade, standing up.

"You know what? Fine. Something tells me you're not lying. I'm only doing this to not kill myself," I said. "But that doesn't mean I'm helping you. So toodles, twin." I flew off, not caring about what would happen next to Crystal. Hopefully she didn't die.

After what she said, everything had changed. No longer did I feel the desire to prove I was greater. Because I already was.

**One more chapter, taking place after Hades is defeated.**

**Review Replies (since I'm bored and wanna try something new)!**

**Pitta- Glad you liked it as usual! Hope this chapter was OK and ya learned some more! *The more you know***

**Ponythekidrs- Go home Pony, you're drunk.**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

It was a month after Hades had been defeated, and I had reluctantly agreed to live in Palutena's Temple with everyone else, including Pittoo. I felt an empty feeling in my stomach of guilt, not only because I barely did anything to help with the fall of Hades, but it was something that happened a long time ago. Back when I detested Crystal, I had tried to kill her in order to prove I was greater. I didn't, and-

"Hey Twostal!" Angie greeted, interrupting my deep thoughts. I gritted my teeth.

"What do you want, _Angie_? And don't call me that," I growled.

"What? I just wanted to say hi, Twostal!" She replied innocently. I huffed and rolled my eyes. More like go out of her way to annoy me. "Geez, why are ya always so grouchy anyways, Twostal?" Before I strangled her to death, another voice interjected into our conversation.

"Give her a break, Angie," Crystal said, walking in. Oh, great. "We can't all live your happy-go-punny lifestyle." She smiled at me and wrapped her arm around Angie, leading her off. While she walked away, I couldn't help but smile lightly back, adding some more guilt to me.

* * *

"Dark Crystal," A voice said. I sighed. It was Crystal, the only one who didn't call me "Twostal".

"What?" I asked, exasperated.

"Something wrong?"

"No," I lied.

"Right..." Crystal had a smirk on her face.

"Ok, I'm sorry!" I blurted out all of a sudden. That seemed to surprise her.

"Sorry? For what? Wait, were you the one who ate all the ice cream?" She interrogated.

"That's not what I'm apologizing for!"

"So you DID eat all the ice cream!" I groaned in frustration. She's as bad as Angie.

"No! I'm sorry for trying to kill you back then!" Her eyes softened and her smile wavered.

"Why are you apologizing exactly?" Crystal asked, radiating an eyebrow. "I know why you wanted me dead. You thought you were the original-"

"No, that's NOT why!" I interrupted. Before I knew it, I started to tell her everything. "I thought I could have my own body when I was in the mirror, but when I escaped I only became the dark version of you! I thought I was just nothing but a shadow, so I wanted to prove I was greater by killing you. I was so selfish back then, and you don't treat me like I'm some sort of evil villain or something! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tears were starting to fall out of my eyes, and I hated showing weakness, but I couldn't help it. Crystal wrapped her arms around.

"It's OK, Dark Crystal," She said softly. "Don't be sad. You are better than me, which is something we can both agree on." I let out a small laugh of amusement and wrapped my arms around her as well.

"I-I love you," I whispered, choking back some tears. "It doesn't matter if I'm better or not, just as long as we can use our strengths for good uses. And I will."

And that was the truth.

**Review Replies!**

**AnimeAngel- Aw, Shuckles! Thanks so much! I'm glad you like Dark Crystal, my original plan was to have the mirror shattered before Pit could touch it, but that would be no fun.**

**Ponythekidrs- Oooooookay. Go have fun and write or whatever.**

**Anyways, that's the end to this short fic! I hoped you liked it, and I still have more fics planned!**

**-Mudkip**


End file.
